


A Little Distraction

by sneakronicity



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 04:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3314507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sneakronicity/pseuds/sneakronicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of Beneath the Surface (S2 E5), Clint decides that maybe the smaller scale, secret spy missions aren't so bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Avengers Assemble fic so I'm still playing with characterization. I'm also playing off the original statement Marvel gave that this cartoon is a continuation of Earth's Mightiest Heroes, so you'll see some references to that show in here as well. Hope y'all enjoy!

The battle was won, he had even saved the day, so why did he feel so unsettled?No matter how hard he thought about it, Clint couldn’t quite figure it out and it was starting to hurt his brain.He needed a distraction.  

Grabbing some snacks from the kitchen, he was surprised to find the living area so quiet, with the television dark and only one lone figure occupying the nearest sofa.Despite everything he smiled at the sight of Natasha propped against one arm of the couch, a book in her hands and her eyes moving slowly over the pages.For a while there, when they had first reformed the Avengers, Clint had been unsure of her loyalties.Could they really trust her to have their backs if she only showed up when she wanted to, and shared so much information with S.H.I.E.L.D.?Of course he could never quite forget her feigned betrayal years before either, even if he did understand it. It had devastated him when he’d believed it was real, and that wasn’t something to get over easily. Eventually, though, she had chosen her team, and he was happier than he cared to admit that her choice had been the Avengers.

Settling himself on the other end of the sofa, Clint noisily opened a bag of potato chips and started crunching away in the otherwise silent room.Natasha was clearly trying to ignore him, but he noticed how she tensed.Her eyes didn’t move as steadily now, and he knew it was only a matter of time before she told him to knock it off, or just gave up and threw the book at him.

“So, I was thinking...” he said, figuring she might be more receptive to talking than his earlier distraction.Besides, he kind of wanted to talk.“You were right.”He figured that was the safest and best way to start.

“I am right quite often, you will need to be more specific,” she said, marking her place in the book and setting it aside to give him her full attention.Off to a good start.

“About the whole spy thing,” he continued.As an afterthought he held the bag of chips out to her and she hesitated a moment before taking one.She seemed suspicious, and he couldn’t exactly blame her.Very rarely anyone on this team admitted to being wrong about anything.There were a lot of egos to attend with.“Being an Avenger, fighting all the big monsters and criminals... I kinda forgot that not all missions are the big, showy kind I can just explode my way through.”

For a long moment there was silence, as if she was pondering whether he was being sincere or not.It took her a little longer than he would have liked, but another moment later she accepted his confession.“It’s easy to get caught up in the glamour,” she offered, smiling slightly.“But you were one of SHIELD’s best agents for a reason, Clint, and today you proved you’re still that man.”

The praise was most welcomed, and he found himself relaxing instantly.“It kinda felt good,” he admitted, and her smile warmed.“And I was thinking that maybe we could do that more often.I mean, we don’t have super villains to fight every day, and there’s only so much boring training I can take.”

“Then I know who to call next time I need backup,” she said, and he gave her a look.“When I need a _partner_ ,” she amended, though they both knew he was always the first person she called.

“Deal,” Clint replied, holding his hand out to her.This time there was no hesitation before she took it and gave it a firm shake.“And, you know, if it means more sunny cruises and making out then I’m more than in.”

She quickly snatched her hand away.“Next time I will drop you in siberia, and you can be nothing more than the help,” she warned, crossing her arms.

“Aw, come on, Tash, admit it.You miss kissing me,” he teased.“You’ve wanted to kiss me again since that night in the alley, and this was finally your chance.”

“And I thought Tony had the biggest ego here,” she fumed.Getting to her feet and snatching up her book, she tried to storm out of the room but Clint was right on her heels. 

“You’re just upset the cruise got cut short so we didn’t get to play up the married angle even more,” he said.He knew he was playing with fire, but he couldn’t seem to stop himself.He was on to something he was sure of it... he just wasn’t sure which of them he was referring to anymore.“Dinner, dancing, a moonlit walk on the deck, then maybe a little more limbo-”

Before he could finish, before he even knew what was happening, Natasha’s lips were on his, her hands on his cheeks as she pulled him into the kiss.He barely even had time to respond before she was pulling away again leaving him in stunned silence.He was speechless and immobile, frozen in place by shock as well as an avalanche of emotions he’d thought long buried.“Hmm, maybe there _are_ some advantages to kissing you,” Natasha said with a triumphant grin.Just for good measure and to keep him stunned long enough to retreat, she gave him one last, quick peck on the lips before walking away.

He didn’t follow her.He didn’t move.The unsettled feeling was gone, but what replaced it was he was equally unsure of.The pounding heart, the tightness in his chest, the way her scent lingered in his nostrils, her taste on his lips.  

Oh, he was in trouble.

“Do not look so surprised, my friend!” Thor’s voice suddenly boomed at his side, and Clint was almost knocked off his feet when the god clapped him cheerily on the back.“Is it not customary her for the hero of the day to win a kiss from the fair maiden?”

“Uhh... something like that,” Clint managed to mutter.  

“Then rejoice!And while we feast I will tell you of many of my great victories!”

It was tempting to run, but Clint let himself be led away to the kitchen again.Seemed he needed a distraction for a whole different reason now. 

 


End file.
